


All of the Things I'm Not

by MiniNephthys



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fugo takes care of Giorno, who has the flu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of the Things I'm Not

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Purple Haze Feedback.

Giorno is still human, even as the leader of Passione. He is subject to the weaknesses of other human beings, and one of those weaknesses is the susceptibility to illnesses.

Fugo would do anything for Giorno, but even he's surprised when he's assigned to take care of Giorno during his flu.

"You can just have your Stand eat the virus if you get it, right? So you're the only guy in Passione who's immune," Mista explains, standing with Fugo outside Giorno's bedroom. Giorno had already been forced into bed rest. "Giorno specifically doesn't want anybody to catch the flu from him."

Fugo nods. "I'll take care of everything."

Mista leaves him there, and Fugo takes a breath to steady himself before opening the door.

Giorno's room isn't especially lavish, not for a mafia head. There are plenty of bookcases, and a desk where Giorno often works. Lying in the bed is Giorno, who sets the book he'd been reading on his nightstand.

"Do you need anything?" Fugo asks, coming closer to get a better look at Giorno. His face and throat are unusually red, but otherwise he seems normal.

"Not at the moment." Giorno coughs briefly. "Thank you."

"Are you sure? When was the last time you had something to drink?" When Giorno hesitates to answer, Fugo sighs. "I'm getting you a glass of water. And making you a schedule."

When he isn't fetching something for Giorno, Fugo doesn't leave his side. Even when Giorno is asleep, which is much of the time, Fugo takes his meals inside Giorno's room. He could wake up at any moment and need attention, and Fugo will _not_ mess up. Not when it comes to Giorno's health.

"I'd like to be able to heal this with Gold Experience," Giorno says during one of his waking moments, "but the virus is already alive. It would only make things worse."

"I'd like to be able to have Purple Haze eat it for you," says Fugo. "I might be more precise than I used to be, but I'm not precise enough for that. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not in your skills to-" Giorno has a short coughing fit, then continues. "Having to take care of me isn't what I expect of you."

Fugo is silent for little while before answering. "You should be able to expect any of us to want to help you in any way we can. You deserve to have us take care of you sometimes, and all of us love you enough, I love-"

He notices at this point that Giorno is asleep again and shuts up.

Giorno recovers from the flu. Fugo likes to think that it's because of his dedicated care, but probably anyone could have done it. He didn't even catch it himself, rendering the concerns about spreading the virus irrelevant.

The next time he sees Giorno mostly by himself, Giorno beckons him closer. When Fugo approaches and kneels, Giorno smiles.

"Thank you. I am fortunate to be in your care."

Fugo doesn't miss the use of the present tense. "Not as lucky as the rest of us are to be in yours."

"And you?" Giorno asks.

"I'm the luckiest man in all Italy."


End file.
